


Fairytale Theater: Senor Jorge and Joringela

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: Fairytale Theater [2]
Category: Rio (Movies - Saldanha)
Genre: Actors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bets & Wagers, Costumes, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Kidnapping, Magic, Rescue Missions, Setting update, Valentine Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: During Valentine's Day the tale of Jorge and Joringel is updated in the city of Rio during the turn of the 18th Century as Blue and Jewel play the main parts but can their true love stand the power of the evil witch Gabi and nine years of time?Or will a little bit of magic and some advice from some magicians and a fairy help out the two loversNote: I don't own the Rio movies or the fictional characters, they belong to the Salhanda studios.
Relationships: Blue/Jewel(Rio)
Series: Fairytale Theater [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593811
Kudos: 2





	Fairytale Theater: Senor Jorge and Joringela

#  The tale of Jorge and Joringel

#####  Menagerie Theater, backstage during Valentine's Day's production of Jorge and Joringel 

As the crowds of couples, families and children, with many different orientations awaiting the play of Jorge and Joringel, Blu awkwardly put on the costume backstage in the men's dressing room at the sight of the poster and the 50 something telenovana star Nigel, who probably had a better resume then a fresh faced actor like himself. 

"Whew, this straw hat isn't normally what I'd wear. Wasn't the original fairy tale set in Germany during the 14th century?" He asked to Nigel, who was putting on the finishing touches of his sorcerer's outfit with a 19th century top hat while preening his feathers. "Yes, but the owner of the theatre said earlier during our rehearsal that since not enough people knew the tale, she was going to update it to 19th century Brasil to try and get more people interested. I'm surprised to be in a supporting role, not trod a theatre stage before." "Hurry up gentlemen, it's curtain time for everyone." Miranda Drawston called as she peeked her beak around the men's dressing room

Blu ran up to the stage shortly and stated. "The Menagerie Fairytale Theater is proud to present on this Valentine's day, Jorge and Joringel!". The crowd all muttered in confusion, before cheering as Nigel narrated while the set was shown. "In the outskirts of Rio, two young lovers called Jorge and Joringel were talking about the rumours of an abandoned house near the forest at Lapa, when suddenly a strange visitor showed up on the road near her father's house." Blu as Jorge and Jewel as Joringel looked at the sharply dressed Nigel who warned them about a certain pink frog witch. 

"Sorry to say this to you two lovebirds and ruin your sunny day, but an evil witch or as they call them here in Brasil, a bruxa lives in that house near the forest in Lapa, who turns young girls into birds, even if they are already birds, cages the girl and separates couples by paralysing them. Now don't head over to that part of Lapa and you'll be fine. I've got to go now" He vanished in a puff of smoke, as the two shrugged in confusion about the sorcerer's ominous warning about the Bruxa of Lapa, who was much reviled by everyone else in Lapa.

"Who was that strange man in the top hat anyway? I don't think we've seen him around the neighbourhoods." Joringel stated as Jorge replied "I don't know, maybe he was a street performer? Or a tourist? Anyway, let's visit your Papa Eduardo over in the Lapa district." But they headed off to Lapa on the way to his father in law's house anyway, since it was right on the neighbourhood two blocks away. As they were walking across the road in the neighbouring district of Santa Teresa, the marmoset gang which terrorised the town ran off screaming in terror. "Run, the Bruxa of Lapa is on this road and two blocks away in that Lapa place! We're not robbing her pockets!"

Maurois the chief pick-pocket and boss of the gang yelled as he left stolen coins and jewellery in his wake. "What was that all about? They seemed really spooked." "Well at least they won't harass us, like when they tried to steal my engagement ring a few weeks ago." Blu as Jorge stated unsympathetically at the gang's plight in response to Joringel's question, as they walked closer towards the witch's house and Gabi came out of the odd house with a broom and an orange apron, brushing her front porch. 

But Jorge stepped onto Gabi's foot, by accident and she snapped while moving towards her front door. "Watch it you annoying brat. Why are you two even near my house anyway?" "Sorry about my fiance, he just tripped by accident , oh mighty Bruxa of Lapa." Joringel hastily added, only for Jorge to put his foot in his mouth yet again. Also Eva the fairy of the rain-forest was watching this event, waiting to see if she should intervene. 

" I'm sorry about the trip. Erm, aren't you a little short to be a bruja or bruxa, like the one in the tale that cockatoo guy said, about someone who turns young girls into birds and paralyses anyone who stops her way? There's no such thing as witches in the States anyway!" Jorge stated as Joringel warned him while Gabi started tapping her foot angrily. "But that look in her eyes is similar to the witch. Jorge , look out!" Then just as the strange young frog woman was about to blast them with her magic wand, Joringel dived in front of Jorge and she got turned into a nightingale in front of Jorge! 

"Hah, just because you are already a bird doesn't mean I can't turn you into a tiny nightingale. As for you, i think I'll let you watch me take your fiance. Serves you right for mocking me and stepping on my foot." She unfroze Jorge and ran off laughing into her house as the door magically slammed shut. That was Miranda's sigh of relief backstage in her usual coffee "Hmm, that usual bit of dramatic attention should catch the audience's attention." 

Luis narrated nervously as the scene ended in a bow-tied suit. "Joringel's father was not happy when he found out what had happened to his daughter and expressed it in person to Jorge." Eduardo stamped his foot into the ground, upon realising what had happened to his daughter and yelled at Jorge. "Jorge, you useless idiota! My daughter is in the hands of that bruxa Gabi and it's all your fault!" But her former fiance Rodrigo quickly intervened " But Gabi has magic powers, so he couldn't have known about what she could do. Erm former step uncle, the Mayor's put something up in the town square. We need to take a look at this."

Mayor Felipe the red macaw Mayor of Rio, put up a sign in the middle of the Lapa district with some nails and a hammer saying. "Warning. Joringel has fallen victim to the 42nd kidnapping by the Bruxa of Lapa this year. Please report any suspicious doors and houses to the local authorities and don't go around Lapa in two people groups. 5000 peso reward for information. Thank you for following the governmental rules." Rodrigo quickly got out of the house and muttered while several of the greedier people were thinking up plans for the reward money, while Eduardo was looking around . "That's an awful lot of pesos for one person's wanted poster. See, I knew they'd figure out something to deal with Gabi, that horrid witch tried to drown me a month ago!" "Humph, much good that will do Rodrigo, since Gabi does whatever she wants around here in Rio. Jorge I'm making a bet right now. If you can't seek your fortune here in Brazil for nine years and save my daughter, then you can leave Brasil for good!" 

Jorge nervously gulped. "Alright then father in-law. I'll take that bet. Not like getting a job will be that hard for me." Nigel snarked off screen as he narrated, while the extras playing the role of employers rejected Blu."Yes, but not many people in the other districts of Rio were actually wanting to hire someone who got tricked by Lapa's Witch herself. But one fellow knew the right person for the job and that was the streetwise Rafael and Jorge would find his help valuable." 

A dejected Blu as Jorge slumps down onto a road sign leading to the city of Sao Paulo, when suddenly Rafael shows up wearing a malandro man's clothes and helps him up. "Ola senor. My name is Rafael. Why are you so deprimando or as they say in England, down in the dumps?" "Ola Rafael, I'm Jorge. A bruxa called Gabi petrified me and kidnapped my fiancee Joringel yesterday in Lapa back in Rio. I also made a stupid bet with my father-in law that if I didn't seek my fortune in nine years, I would have to leave Brasil." 

"Dios muy malidos! Now that is a big problem, for the Bruxa of Lapa is a rather dangerous and evil person. Well, I know a friend who owns a ranch near the Rio Grande who could help you with that. Tell Senor Luis that Rafael sent you." 

Rafael added quickly as Jorge gave him a handshake. "Muchas Gracius, I'll keep that in mind Rafael. Okay off to the town of Santa Fe near the Rio Grande." The scene changes as Luis runs onto the set, while several newspapers of Gabi are on the new-stands and most of the extras ignore him in favour of partying, apart from his musician friends Nico and Pedro, while Jorge walk onto the stage. 

"Whew, at least the war's over. No more Ragamuffin war problems now peace is starting up again, just partying and taming the wilds of the Rio Grande. Right, Nico?" "Yeah, but who knows? If we keep this up, the Emperor might invite us to play at the carnival Pedro. Hey, wait a minute, isn't that someone familiar in the latest issue of the paper?" 

Meanwhile backstage, Miranda is talking to Cyril, she sighs. "Do you think I'm trying too hard again." "Well madam, that's only for you to gauge not me. But right now everyone seems happy.". As Jorge met up with the three South american cowboys, he sighed "Are you Luis? I am looking for a job at your ranch, Rafael said you had a job offer. Also my fiancee wound up being kidnapped two days ago, have you heard about the Lapa kidnappings." 

"No, I didn't know that was going on that far north. I was still celebrating the Ragamuffin war's end. Anyway I'm Luis and I've been looking for a ranch hand since old Puffy passed away. You're that Jorge fellow Rafael was talking about right? Care for a lesson in how to be a South American cowboy?" "Okay, I'll give it a go." There are several comedic scenes of Jorge trying to get horse riding right on the pampas, while Nigel meets Rafael and Rafael sighs as Nigel retorts. 

"I thought you were going to handle it. You are one of the most powerful magicians in the world, apart from me here in Rio." "No, only Jorge can reach Gabi's house, the last time I tried to stop her, she blocked her door with a locking spell, that only a corsage orchid could unlock and I nearly got arrested by the polica." Rafael replied as he added. "Not to mention she threatened my children if I attempted another rescue in person.". Then the other three actors left the stage and Nigel went off to get a soother for his throat.

"On the fifth anniversary of Joringel's kidnapping , Jorge was starting to lose his hope of saving her, but in his dream, while he was surrounded in a black swamp a ray of light shone down onto a corsage orchid on the other side of the swamp. Of course our hero would have to reach it first." Eva, the soap star stated in her role as the Rain-forest fairy as Jorge got up in the dream. 

"Wait a minute, why's there a corsage orchid on the other side of this swamp? Is it something to do with the witch?" Jorge mused inside the dream, while the sludge was whispering, as it turned into a nightmare of broken hearts and choppy waves. "You're useless!" "What does Joringel see in you?" "Leave Brazil!" "The witch will eat her!" 

He quickly shook his head and climbed near a tree branch and retorted to the nightmare sludge of despair. "No! I will not give up this far from Rio and alone in a swamp. You can't talk in real life swamp, you're just an illusion to trick me. I will reach that flower." 

The sludge grows angry at Jorge's brief spark of courage, before trying to ooze up the tree Jorge is standing on, as the audience all gasp in suspense and horror! 

But Jorge does not give up and this time he swoops off the tree and grabs the flower growing near the heart shaped inlet, as Eva cheers. "Well done Jorge, you found the magic Orchid. That will break the Bruxa's curse on all her caged victims. But you must wake up, for the dream is about to end soon and Luis, Pedro and Nico are growing worried about you." 

"Hey you were dozing off there Jorge. Good news, the Emperor wants the two of us to perform at his daughter's 4th birthday party. This is our biggest break yet." "When's that? " "Think it's 1850, during the carnival." "Hey you two, quit loitering around my ranch and find a different venue!" Luis shouted as he got the cattle into the ranch, to be safe from the typhoon. So the two musicians went off to ply their trade in the bars, clubs and parks of Santa Fe 

Jorge looked at the corsage orchid and sighed. "Just hold in a little longer Joringel. i need to get a travelling permit first. The first time I hear of you, I'll head back to Rio as soon as I can." Then the curtain falls onto the ranch set as Nigel returns with a newspaper print sky on the set, showing every sighting of the witch during the past nine years. Also the sky has turned red and the papers look like they are on fire near the Brazilian police badge. 

"Yes, even after nine long years, the Bruxja of Lapa, Gabi herself was still trying to break couples up and turn girls into birds, despite an increased polica presence in Lapa and everywhere else in Rio. But the government was growing suspicious about the repeated disappearances around the Lapa district during the past 8 years, so they planned to get the army and the Polica into the district and arrest everyone living inside there, into order to find out who the witch really was. Now this was troubling news, for our hero knew his birth parents and Jewel's family lived in Lapa too." Nigel narrated, while Eva headed offstage to avoid the polica patrols as Blu returned onto the scene wearing the gaucho costume and searching for anyone he knew among the district. 

Then Rodrigo ran onto the stage and shouted, from a quiet corner. "Thank heavens you are here Jorge. Gabi the Bruxa kidnapped the Emperor of Brasil's daughter Tiny during the Carnival celebrations and now her bodyguards and the army are searching everywhere here in Rio for her." "Why's she done that?" "Eduardo think it's because all the wealthy people didn't invite her to the Carnival again, like they didn't for the past 9 years. I suppose she got fed up of it and took matters into her own hands. You're our only hope of putting this right Jorge!" So Jorge heads over to the forest and undoes the enchantment, though Gabi's slightly giggly laughter is still unsettling.

This time, Jorge gulps as he heads inside the house of Gabi with the magic flower through the back door sneaking towards the bird cage room, as Gabi is about to eat the Joringel nightingale in front of all the other caged birds, only for a knock at the front door intercepting her and she stomped over at the front door in disgust, while carelessly leaving the cage key on the kitchen table. "Argh, what now?"

She opened the door and Charlie the anteater newspaper seller yelled in the pouring rain. "Gabi, what the heck! The polica have searched outside your house and my office! What have you done? One of my workers nearly got shot today because of you!" "Keep your fur on Charlie, I'm heading outside now!" She left the cages in the secret room in a sulk and a snappy remark to Charlie , as she locked the front door in disguise as a white cat, then headed towards the Arcos de Lapa, where the polica were waiting. "No Senor officer, I haven't seen a green little girl finch wearing an expensive dress around here. Maybe she's near the Centro district and everyone forgot?" The green parrot officer stated. "Well, everyone, including the two musicians saw a pink tree frog taking her from the street near Lapa. If you spot her, the pink frog I mean madam, let us know." 

Jorge sighed "Whew, thought she would notice me there, or eat Joringel. Stay tight." As a flash of light surrounded Joringel as she returned to her normal self, she hugged him with relief and sighed. "Thank you for saving me Jorge. I couldn't tell how much time was lost, but you have to hurry. Gabi might come back at any moment." So Jorge hurried with undoing the witch's spells on every cursed nightingale, but Gabi upon noticing the cowboy boot prints Jorge had left behind muttered as her cat disguise spell wore off. "Why's there someone else in my house? Blast that Rafael , he must have told somebody about an escape clause!"

There was the sound of stuff being scattered about and checked downstairs, along with the bruxa's footsteps.Then Gabi burst into the birdcage room armed with her wand, just as Jorge was about to free Tiny, as all the other captured girls all nervously backed away. "You again Jorge?! So you found a way to break my spells? Very well boy, I'll deal with you myself!" So she readied her nastiest spells to deal with her unwanted intruder herself .

But Jorge was growing annoyed by the constant panic, chaos and general mess that the witch had caused in Rio. So he dodged a spell with nimble footwork, which burst out of the windowless back window and hit Mayor Felipe in the back while the interrogation of Rodrigo and the Marmosets was going on, "Dios muy! What was that?" The Polica Secretary stated as Eduardo gasped. "That must have come from the Bruxa of Lapa's house. Do you mind if I lead your men, but not all at once?" "Very well. Since that odd white cat was lying, we'll have to check your street next." 

So as the police and Joringel's dad hurried after the pink orb, Jorge had been punched in the face by Gabi since he had used her transformation spells up and her wand was starting to run out. "Give up Jorge, I could just as easily turn you to stone, like I did to the other 41 failed heros. So just let me add you to the others!" As the flowers came into life as plant monsters , Jorge quickly jumped as the plant monsters were quickly tied up by Joringel with Jorge's lasso. But one of them bit Jorge in the arm and he tripped, without dropping the flower.

As the dreaded bruxa of Lapa, Gabi started to gloat in a undignified manner towards the other captives, including Tiny while trying to fly indoors. "Hah, get back in there. I've won!". But Jorge touched her back with the orchid and she nearly fell and would have broke her back if not for Tiny. "Why did you save me?" "Because the polica are waiting outside." A sound of sirens on the other end of 13 Lapli road confirmed Tiny's reply as our hero and everyone else who had suffered due to the witch had their curses removed waved at the police carridge 

" Well all the captives, including Tiny told the police everything Gabi had illegally sold and eaten over the years. The witch lost her magic power due to the magic orchid and got arrested by the polica for multiple of counts kidnapping fiancees and children, using magic. Good riddance to her! Now Jorge and Joringel could celebrate their wedding in peace." Rafael narrated as Gabi attempted to protest her innocence, but the enraged police extras led her off to the prison , for this was the final straw for the long suffering government. Jorge and Joringel slipped on the rings and proposed and the audience cheered. The cast cheered. "See you all in March, for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!" The End


End file.
